


bitter with the right tinge of sweet

by shairiru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawanishi has his eyes on the cashier in the university coffeeshop for quite some time now, and he drags Shirabu one afternoon to support him as he finally asks the cashier guy out. Shirabu for one, has never been a fan of coffee, but someone else makes him reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter with the right tinge of sweet

SHIRABU HAS NEVER HAD a particular liking with coffee shops. They were convenient, of course, if he needed a quick fix to wake him up for an all-nighter, but aside from those few times, he never bothers going to one. Yet, Kawanishi drags him one afternoon to accompany him at a less known coffee shop in the university. He says it’s important that he comes with him, a matter of life-or-death in fact. His tone suggested otherwise though, but Shirabu still came. Kawanishi rarely makes requests even when they were still in high school. Whatever it was, it must be actually serious.

 

The door chimes ring when they enter through the shop and a staff greets them _Good day!_ There are three people in the counter; one in the cashier, one in the coffee machines, and one in the sink reading a manga. Kawanishi goes directly to a free table on the corner and gestures at the seat in front of him. The moment Shirabu takes a seat, Kawanishi points discreetly at the counter.

 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?”

 

Shirabu turns to where he’s pointing at and sees the guy that was in the coffee machine now putting whipped cream on a tall cup. He has a large build and an expression that wouldn’t particularly attract customers. That is probably why he’s the one making the coffee and not the other guys. Shirabu frowns.

 

“I don’t think you’d call someone with that build _‘cute’_ , Kawanishi. I don’t know... _‘strong’_ could be a better word. Or _‘hot’_?”

 

Kawanishi blinks at him. “Don’t be an idiot. I wasn’t talking about Ushijima-san. The other guy, in the cashier.”

 

Shirabu looks again and finally sees who Kawanishi was talking about. He’s smaller than _Ushijima-san_ , both in build and height. He doesn’t look particularly friendlier, but his smile is good enough to attend to the customers.

 

“He’s fine, I guess.” He returns his attention to Kawanishi. “Is that the guy you’ve been talking about the past few weeks?”

 

“Yeah. Semi Eita. He’s a social science major, though he said he’s thinking of shifting to economics.”

 

“So you made me go here just to see him?”

 

“I’m gonna ask him out.”

 

“You need my moral support?”

 

“Look, it’s my first time doing this, okay?” He pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. “At least give our friendship some value.”

 

“What am I even supposed to do here?”

 

“Save this table while I order coffee for us. What do you want?”

 

“Anything. I’m not picky about it anyway.”

 

“Don’t blame me if you don’t like what I get you, okay?” Kawanishi leaves their table and goes to the counter. Shirabu sees Semi’s eyes light up as Kawanishi approached, and somehow he thinks Kawanishi will actually be able to pull this one off.

 

It takes Kawanishi about five minutes before he returns to their table, and when he does, a small smile is on his lips. He rarely smiles, that Shirabu is aware of.

 

“So I’m guessing you managed to ask him out?”

 

“Well, not yet. A customer arrived so I had to hurry with my order. But I,” he raises a strip of paper between his fingers, “-got his number. It’s a good start.”

 

“Wow, you finally managed to convince someone you’re actually a dateable person.”

 

“As if you can say the same for yourself?”

 

“I’m not interested in dating anyone.” Shirabu huffs, looking away. It is true. His meager attempts to date before have all but failed. At some point, he just grew tired of it.

 

“More like no one’s interested in dating you.”

 

Okay, that one is kind of true, too.

 

“Caramel Machiatto for Kawanishi!”

 

Kawanishi leaves him for a moment to get his order from the guy reading a manga. When he returns, he shows his cup.

 

_Saturday. 5 pm._

 

“Nice. Now where’s my coffee?”

 

“Chill, it’s almost there.” He sips from his cup and makes a satisfied sound. “What a good day.”

 

“Mocha Frappe for Pretty Boy!”

 

A faint chorus of laughs and confused murmurs filled the shop.

 

“Shirabu, that’s yours,” Kawanishi whispers.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Pretty Boy!” The staff calls again, louder this time. He looks like he’s enjoying himself.  “Mocha Frappe for Pretty Boy!”

 

Shirabu leaves the table grudgingly, not wanting to be called for a fourth time. Tendou, as his nameplate indicates, looks down at him with an amused smile.

 

“You’re _Pretty Boy_?”

 

“My friend is making fun of me. It’s Shirabu, not _Pretty Boy_.”

 

A shadow looms over them, and when he looks up, Ushijima is standing beside Tendou with a marker on hand.

 

“Tendou.”  His voice is deep and quite fitting for his build. Shirabu finds himself swallowing nervously. “Give me that for a while.”

 

“Eh? Okay.” He gives the cup to Ushijima. Ushijima proceeds to erase the written _Pretty Boy_ with his marker.

 

“ _Shirabu_ , isn’t it?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

He writes his name neatly underneath the erased one and gives the cup to him. “Sorry for the trouble.”

 

Shirabu gets his cup and mumbles a small thanks. He throws Kawanishi a glare when he returns. Kawanishi just shrugs.

 

“So, what do you think about Ushijima-san?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said he was hot earlier.”

 

Shirabu’s eyes widen when the realization hits him. Of course, Kawanishi wouldn’t bring him here for nothing.

 

“What did you do?” He hisses under his breath. Kawanishi has set him up before on dates, none of which proved to be successful. He thought they were over it already.

 

“Nothing. I just mentioned you before. He played volleyball in high school, you know.”

 

Shirabu keeps on frowning at him.

 

“I swear that’s it. I just thought Ushijima-san falls well within your type so I brought you here.”

 

“I told you, I’m not interested.”

 

“As of the moment. I’m sure you will be interested later. After all, they say the coffee someone makes tell a lot about a person.” He points his lips at his cup. “Taste it.”

 

Shirabu picks up his cup and takes a sip. The coffee is bitter with the right tinge of sweet, it is just how he prefers it.

 

Kawanishi raises an eyebrow at him. “So?”

 

“I like it.”

 

HE SEARCHES FOR USHIJIMA that night in different social networking sites. He types in _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ and Shirabu finds exactly four different accounts: one on Facebook, one on LinkedIn, one in Google+, and one on Twitter. Out of all the accounts, he seemed most active on Facebook and Google+, which honestly he finds weird because he didn't know people actually use Google+. He even has daily updates on that account.

 

His Twitter account had about 34 tweets, and the more Shirabu looked at it, it more seemed like Ushijima didn’t make the account himself. He goes to his Facebook then which is publicly available and sees a handful of photos. There are those tagged ones where he’s caught in action playing volleyball. His status doesn’t contain much, only random updates and some quotes about farming and stuff. Shirabu does find out though that he is a third year agriculture major, and his birthday is on August 13. Under his music interests are country music and jazz, and under the films are some action and thriller movies.

 

“Are you stalking Ushijima-san?” Kawanishi’s face appears from behind his laptop, trying to peek on his screen.

 

“Go away.” Shirabu shifts his position to hide his laptop away from him. Kawanishi merely shrugs and returns to his own bed.

 

“That’s hard to do since I’m your roommate and all.”

 

Shirabu chooses not to reply anymore and goes back to Google, now browsing through the different articles that featured Ushijima. He’s quite a popular name in his prefecture for being a really strong spiker. They made it into nationals in his third year, and after that, there are no more news of him playing volleyball. There are several pictures of him mid-air with his arms about to spike the ball, and even without seeing it firsthand, Shirabu knows his spikes would get past his blockers.

 

“Shirabu.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re smiling.”

 

Shirabu grabs the nearest pillow and throws it into Kawanishi’s face.

  


HE TELLS HIMSELF that he only goes there to accompany Kawanishi because he can’t always talk with Semi while he’s in duty. Sometimes he convinces himself it’s the coffee. Kawanishi tells him it’s because of Ushijima.

 

“Just go talk to him already.” Kawanishi doesn’t look up from his art studies readings. They had been studying here the past few weeks while waiting for Semi’s shift to end. Of course, it comes with a price of buying something from the shop. Shirabu had to adjust his budget to accommodate spending there.

 

“I already talked with him.”

 

“Thanking him for the coffee doesn’t actually count as a conversation. You talk to Tendou-san even more than to Ushijima-san.”

 

“That’s because he wouldn’t stop calling me _Pretty Boy_.” Shirabu closes his calculus notebook and gets the physics one instead. “Besides, he’s much friendlier. Though I don’t really understand things when he starts talking about Shounen Jump.”

 

“Just go over there and talk to Ushijima-san. It shouldn’t be so hard.”

 

“Oh yeah, Mr. I’m-dating-someone-now-so-that qualifies-me-as-a-love-guru, can you please impart your wisdom on me on what to talk about with him?” He narrows his eyes at him, feeling annoyed at how Kawanishi thinks it isn’t hard to initiate a conversation with Ushijima. It could have worked with him on Semi, but that doesn’t mean it will work all the time with everyone.

 

“Volleyball, of course.”

 

Shirabu gives up, burying his face on his notebook. “This is hard.”

 

Kawanishi looks at him then. “Physics or talking to Ushijima-san?”

 

“Both.” He sighs loudly, staring up at Kawanishi defeatedly.  “At least I can study for physics.”

 

Kawanishi regards him quietly for a few seconds. And then without warning, Kawanishi grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out from his chair.

 

“What the-”

 

“Ushijima-san!” Kawanishi calls out as he drags him to the counter. Semi looks at them weirdly but Kawanishi just smiles assuringly at him.

 

Ushijima appears from the staff room while securing the knots of his apron on his back. He looks at the two of them, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“Shirabu wants to talk about volleyball. You used to play it in high school, right?”

 

He throws Kawanishi a helpless look as he pushes him forward. Tendou appears over Ushijima’s shoulder with a big smile.

 

“I heard volleyball! Do you play it, Shirabu?”

 

“Ah, not anymore.” He scratches at the back of his head nervously. His memories of volleyball were a nice one, and it’s his regret of giving it up that makes him uneasy talking about it.

 

“Is it due to an injury?” Ushijima asks him.

 

“No.” He shakes his head. “It’s just that I got into an engineering course and it’s very competitive. I had to give up on a few hobbies so I won’t fall behind.”

 

“Tendou!” Semi calls out from the cashier, interrupting them momentarily. “Help me out here.”

 

“Alas, I am needed. Coming!” Tendou waves at them before leaving.

 

When Shirabu turns around, Kawanishi is already back on their table with a sly smile on his face.

 

“I had that same dilemma, too.” Ushijima tells him, seemingly unperturbed that half of their company has left already. “My mother fell ill so I had to work to help with my expenses. Volleyball had to go.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The conversation just suddenly took on a serious note and Shirabu finds himself at loss on what to say next. They were supposed to talk about volleyball! “Is she doing well now?”

 

“She’s considerably better, but still weak. My job here at the coffeeshop lessens her worries, so all is fine for now. Enough about that, what position did you play when you were still playing?”

 

Back into familiar grounds, thankfully. “I was the official setter of our team.”

 

“How were you?”

 

“They said I was reliable and stable. You’re the ace of your team, aren’t you, Ushijima-san?”

 

“Yes. What of it?”

 

“I’m just wondering how my toss would be if I’d give it to you.”

 

Ushijima smiles slightly. “Why don’t we play some other time? Tendou and Semi play volleyball, too. Surely you miss the game?”

 

Shirabu nods eagerly, not trusting himself to speak. The smile Ushijima just had was small, but it lit up his face in a way he has never seen before. He looked beautiful. Shirabu wants to see more of that smile.

 

IT’S THE FATEFUL DAY of Valentines’, and Shirabu is suffering under the watchful eyes of Semi from the cashier. Kawanishi has yet to make an appearance and he feels like Semi would be asking him sooner or later where his boyfriend is at this time of Valentines’ Day.

 

“Shirabu.” Sooner it is.

 

“Yes, Semi-san?”

 

“Where’s Taichi?”

 

“I...actually have no idea.”

 

“But he’s coming?”

 

“He should be.” He nods carefully. Kawanishi sucks at surprises, alright. Shirabu can’t stil understand why he can’t just tell Semi that Kawanishi would be arriving in a few with gifts.

 

Semi frowns, pursing his lips. “Well, your order?”

 

“Iced latte and a glazed doughnut, please.”

 

Semi punches in his orders and he gives him the exact payment. Shirabu chooses to wait at the receiving area where Tendou is reading a different manga this time. Ushijima is at the coffee machines, as usual, pressing buttons and filling up glasses with coffee and milk and what-nots.

 

“Where’s loverboy?” Tendou asks him, peeking from behind his manga.

 

“Not here,” he answers vaguely.

 

“Aww. Eita’s been waiting the whole afternoon, you know. He’s even got these horrible casual clothes prepared in case Kawanishi pulls him out for a date. You don’t happen to have spare clothes with you to save him from disaster, would you?”

 

“I think Semi-san would be just fine.”

 

“Iced latte and glazed doughnut for Shirabu.” Ushijima places his orders in front of him, cutting in front of Tendou. “Plus a free chocolate cupcake. Happy Valentines’ Day.”

 

“W-what?” Shirabu feels his face heat up. Did he just hear it right?

 

“It’s our Valentines’ promo!” Tendou appears again behind Ushijima, eyeing the cupcake hungrily. “Reon makes some mean cupcakes so we’re giving them to customers who purchase one drink and one snacks. Good deal, huh?”

 

“Try it.” Ushijima urges him, holding up the cupcake for him to eat.

 

Unsure of what to do, Shirabu just leans in and takes a bite. He’s aware of Ushijima looking at him while doing so, and he just hopes Ushijima wouldn’t notice how red his face must be now. Ushijima stares at him expectingly.

 

“It’s good.” Shirabu finally says after making sure no chocolate gets stuck in between his teeth. “It’s not too sweet but still tasty so you wouldn’t get tired of eating it easily.”

 

“Hey, Wakatoshi, let me have a bite, too.” Tendou tries to reach for the cupcake but Ushijima returns it to the plate and pushes it away from him.

 

“Get your own at the counter. This is Shirabu’s.”

 

Tendou pouts at Ushijima, but he goes to the counter anyway disturbing Semi for a free chocolate cupcake. Shirabu can’t quite leave yet because Ushijima still has hold of his cupcake. Just as he is about to tell him that, the door chimes ring and they see Kawanishi entering with a bouquet of red roses in his arms. Semi remains behind the counter, trying to look unimpressed with his arms crossed over his chest, but his lopsided smile betrays him.

 

“Flowers, really?”

 

The customers in the shop are now all watching the exchange happily, since most of them are regulars and know about the two of them.

 

“I vaguely remember you telling me you want flowers.” He places the bouquet on top of the counter and leans in, capturing Semi’s lips on his. Shirabu looks away, feeling that he’s intruding in a very private moment. The store erupts in cheers, someone even screams ‘ _Happy Valentines’ Day everyone!’_.

 

“I didn’t know Eita liked flowers.” Ushijima comments.

 

“Everyone likes flowers.” Shirabu says, still not looking at the couple in the counter. He can see their reflection on the glass panes though, now apart and looking at each other’s eyes. Tendou quietly eats cupcakes while Semi is distracted.

 

“Do you like flowers, Shirabu?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Wakatoshi.” Semi comes up behind Ushijima, his hand on his nape. “I’m going to leave early.”

 

“Sure, it’s fine. We can handle it from here.”

 

“Thanks!” Semi pats Ushijima’s shoulder before going to the staff room.

 

“Oh dear, he’s changing into his horrible casual clothes now.” Tendou groans. He points accusingly at Kawanishi while his other hand is holding yet another cupcake.  “You! It’s your fault that we’re gonna have to see him at his worst!”

 

Kawanishi just shrugs. “I don’t know about you. Eita looks good in casual clothes.”

 

“Well of course, he does for you.”

 

Semi comes out of the room soon enough with his bag and flowers in tow. He waves goodbye at them before leaving the shop with Kawanishi, their hands linked together. Kawanishi is looking at Semi with an affectionate expression as Semi talks about something. Shirabu smiles for the two of them.

 

“I’ll be taking these now.” Shirabu gets his tray of food and eats them on their usual table. By seven, more people has come in to the shop. Tendou and Ushijima seem to have their hands full. Shirabu goes to the counter with his empty glass and plate.

 

“Ushijima-san, do you need some help?”

 

Ushijima looks at him in surprise. “You don’t have to. We’d be fine.”

 

“Please, let me. It’s Kawanishi’s fault anyway that you’re one man less tonight.”

 

“Well, if you insist. I think you’d be better in the counter than Tendou. You’ve seen Semi do it already, right?”

 

“Excuse me, I heard that!” Tendou says while scratching his head, obviously having a hard time.

 

Ushijima goes into the staff room for a moment and returns with the staff apron.

 

“Here.”

 

Shirabu takes the apron from him and wears it over his head. He quickly takes Tendou’s place behind the counter which the latter willingly gives up anyway.

 

“I don’t do buttons,” he whispers before returning to his spot at the sink.

 

Shirabu quickly manages to operate the counter. He puts up a customer-friendly smile like Semi usually does, and the night goes by smoothly. Before he knows it, they only have three customers left in the store and ten minutes to closing time. He sits on a nearby chair and takes a moment to breathe. He looks up at Ushijima who’s cleaning his workspace. Ushijima turns to him at the same time and their eyes meet.

 

“Good job tonight, Shirabu.”

 

“T-thank you. I’m glad I could help.”

 

“It’s a good thing none of us have Valentines’ dates, huh?” Tendou comments as he hooks an arm around Ushijima’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good thing at all for some people.” Ushijima tells him.

 

“Look, Wakatoshi. Valentines isn’t just about lovers. It’s also about friends! Aren’t you glad to have spent your Valentines’ Day with your dearest friend that is me?”

 

Ushijima just looks confusedly at him before returning at cleaning. Shirabu takes off the apron and puts it back in the staff room. It isn’t a bad Valentines’ Day, per se. He still did get to spend it with Ushijima, though not in a romantic way. It should count for something. He still has to muster his courage up to make Ushijima realize his intentions. They already have good dynamics between them from the few times they played volleyball with the other coffeeshop staff. It’s easy to adjust to what Ushijima prefers, and personally, Shirabu thinks it wouldn’t be any different if they are, say, to date each other in the future.

 

“Shirabu.” His attention is drawn back by Ushijima’s voice from the potentially embarrassing thoughts that started to fill his head. “We’re closing.”

 

The shop is now empty and Tendou has cleaned up the rest that needed to be fixed. They are all set to go home. He grabs his bag from underneath the counter and follows the two outside. After locking the place, Tendou excuses himself first and waves goodbye at them. It’s only then that Shirabu realizes he’s left alone with Ushijima.

 

“Where are you staying again?” Ushijima asks him.

 

“At the dormitories. It’s not far from here, I can walk myself.”

 

“Okay.” Ushijima nods, much to Shirabu’s relief. He would probably combust if he spends the next ten minutes walking alone with him. “Be careful.”

 

“Yeah. Same to you, Ushijima-san.”

 

“Wait. You said you liked flowers, right?.” Ushijima opens his bag and pulls out a single stem of white rose. “I meant what I said earlier. Happy Valentines’ Day.”

 

“For me?” He stares at the flower with jaws open. He stares up at Ushijima, realizing that leaving his mouth open would make him look stupid. This can’t be real.

 

“Yes. I just haven’t found a good opportunity to tell you before but I really like you, Shirabu.” Ushijima doesn’t even look away from his eyes for a moment. “And I’d really like to spend more time with you.”

 

Shirabu takes the flower from him with trembling hands and he inhales its scent slowly, taking in its sweetness. When he looks again at Ushijima, he’s wearing an expectant expression.

 

“I...I actually feel the same, Ushijima-san.” Shirabu breathes, letting all his nervousness be chased away by the smile that graced Ushijima’s face. “I like you, too.”

 

Ushijima pulls him into a hug then, his strong arms cocooning him with his warmth. Shirabu wraps his arms around Ushijima too, his hands barely meeting. When they pull apart, Ushijima is still smiling so beautifully that it makes Shirabu starts to think none of this is real. Ushijma reaches for his face and brushes away his bangs. He leans in and kisses Shirabu’s forehead. Shirabu’s stomach flips.

 

“See you tomorrow, then, Shirabu.” They are a hair’s breadth apart and Shirabu can see the moon in Ushijima’s eyes. “Good night.”

 

“Good night, Ushijima-san.” He can only hope he hears that over the loud beating of his heart.

 

 

SHIRABU FEELS LIKE HE flew all the way back to the dormitory, his hand still clutching the white rose. The evening seems so surreal and the rose is his only assurance that everything just actually happened. Kawanishi is already in their room when he arrives and he barely notices him until he tells him to check Ushijima’s Google+ account. When he finally does, he dies all over again.

 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Shared publicly - 10:28 PM

  
This day couldn’t be any happier than Shirabu reciprocating my feelings. He’s a very wonderful person and I am lucky to be able to call him mine. He is also, indeed, a really pretty boy. Happy Valentines’ Day everyone. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider UshiShira AND SemiKawa in your heart ;v;


End file.
